


The Emergency

by mewbirb



Series: Wander Disarmed [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Peepers is pissed, Sylvia to the rescue, Wander is hurt, there's some blood later on but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewbirb/pseuds/mewbirb
Summary: Sylvia finds Wander in dire need of medical attention.





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894390)  
[The Emergency- 1](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894390)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894392)   
[The Emergency- 2](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894392)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894393)   
[The Emergency- 3](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894393)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894394)   
[The Emergency- 4](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894394)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894396)   
[The Emergency- 5](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894396)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894520)   
[The Emergency- 6](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894520)


	7. Chapter 7

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894521)   
[The Emergency- 7](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894521)


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894523)   
[The Emergency- 8](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894523)


	9. Chapter 9

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894526)   
[The Emergency- 9](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894526)


	10. Chapter 10

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894618)   
[The Emergency- 10](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894618)


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894619)   
[The Emergency- 11](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894619)


	12. Chapter 12

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894652)   
[The Emergency- 12](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894652)


	13. Chapter 13

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894679)   
[The Emergency- 13](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894679)


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894681)   
[The Emergency- 14](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894681)


	15. Chapter 15

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894791)   
[The Emergency- 15](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894791)


	16. Chapter 16

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894985)   
[The Emergency- 16](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/894985)


	17. Chapter 17

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895025)   
[The Emergency- 17](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895025)


	18. Chapter 18

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895071)   
[The Emergency- 18](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895071)


	19. Chapter 19

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895120)   
[The Emergency- 19](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895120)


	20. Chapter 20

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895286)   
[The Emergency- 20](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895286)


	21. Chapter 21

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895383)   
[The Emergency- 21](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895383)


	22. Chapter 22

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895523)   
[The Emergency- 22](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895523)


	23. Chapter 23

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895617)   
[The Emergency- 23](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895617)


	24. Chapter 24

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895636)   
[The Emergency- 24](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895636)


	25. Chapter 25

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895791)   
[The Emergency- 25](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895791)


	26. Chapter 26

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895861)   
[The Emergency- 26](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895861)


	27. Chapter 27

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895917)   
[The Emergency- 27](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/895917)


	28. Chapter 28

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896050)   
[The Emergency- 28](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896050)


	29. Chapter 29

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896211)   
[The Emergency- 29](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896211)


	30. Chapter 30

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896332)   
[The Emergency- 30](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896332)


	31. Chapter 31

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896380)   
[The Emergency- 31](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896380)


	32. Chapter 32

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896425)   
[The Emergency- 32](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896425)


	33. Chapter 33

[](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896489)   
[The Emergency- 33](http://disarmedwander.webcomic.ws/comics/pl/896489)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander seems to be feeling a bit better.
> 
> Click the image to play. And please be patient; it takes some time to load.

[ ](https://azubird.itch.io/disarmed-the-emergency-epilogue-1)


End file.
